When Flowers meet Storm
by Andy-doll
Summary: Tsukushi and her new friens are ready to change things in High School, but will it be obvious to precise that the famous F4 don't appreciate that uprising. TsukushixTsukasa, TsukushixRui, TsukasaxOC


« Hi ! My name is Tsukushi Makino, what about you ? »

The brunette was standing in front of a new student who had just arrived in the middle of the school year. Tsukushi had been chosen by the director of Eitoku High school to welcome this new girl mate. At least, the newbie was obviously quiet and absolutely not afraid of anything, listening with kind of interest what the Japanese student told her. Soon, she contented herself with a light answer added to a smirk :

"My name's Asia... Asia Wild. A kind of transferee we could say..."

She grinned, quite ironical and Tsukushi couldn't help smiling to her in return, perhaps because of these green eyes dangerously delightful on her. Or maybe it was due to this girl's being strangely witched, as if her only presence could change all the atmosphere around her. Although the brunette couldn't help but fear that strange apparition, she was actually respectful in front of such a charismatic person. Asia didn't seem to notice what her behaviour had occurred in Tsukushi's mind, and rashly, she kept talking to her comrade.

"Well, she began eyes turning all around herself, this school seems quite funny, 'hope we'll have a good time here ! I..."

The girl stopped talking all of a sudden, cut by a piercing yell from a plain student in the great hall. He was screaming like an insane :

" Mizumiki Suji has received a red notice ! A red notice !"

His yells involved a real chaotic mess. As a matter of fact, all young people there got up as one man, screaming together with pitiful glee :

"A red notice ! Red notice, red notice !"

When one of these hysterical people bumped into Asia. At first, she didn't react but shortly as the fool began to fulfil his way without any apologize, she grab his uniform. She stood firmly, facing the now trembling boy who had just been honoured to discover the way the new student was staring at him. He couldn't help moaning like a weak prey trapped, then begging to his captor his being release. Asia smirked, disgusted by such an ass but let him run away in order to join the crowd who kept singing its boring tune.

"The red notice ! Red notice !"

"Tell me then, Tsukushi, asking Asia obviously pissed off by the current events, what's this red notice of theirs ?

You know, this school isn't as good as you thought before..."

The Japanese's expression looked tense as she sighed deeply, totally annoyed by her classmates' childish behaviour.

"Let me explain you the way this damn school works, Asia-san. See, all of them are from wealthy families, they all wear great and expensive labels like Luis Vuitton, Channel, Lancel, well you understand what I mean...

Yeah, but anyway tell me what about you ?

I'm from a humble family but I've always lived happily. However, at school if you haven't money, you're none other than a perfect looser.

Huh, how disgusting ! That's bullshit, I can't stand idiot guys like that!

The way Asia's eyebrow frowning showed how what she had just stated was right as far as she was concerned. Tsukushi stared at her with utter admiration. Asia looked like a wild beast, so hazardous but in another hand especially beautiful in a different way from other girls. She was unique with her wild green eyes added to flaming red hair which ended an inch above her strong shoulders. All in all, the worst with Asia would be being her enemy. After such thoughts, Tsukushi kept explaining the Eitoku's way of living, but before she would know something else about Asia.

"But, tell me, huh... I'm a bit confused but... Aren't you supposed to be very rich you too ?

Actually, I'm not. I'm just here for a while to pass my final exam while increasing my level in Japanese. I'm from far away but I've decided to quit my place and settle down there. I work every weekends for a huge French corporation. Part of my presence here is thanks to my wage, and the other one thanks to determination. See, she chuckled, I don't even own my flat !

She was now grinning cheerfully when the crowd around both of the girls changed suddenly their repetitive slogan :

"It's F4 ! F4, F4, F4 !"

Avoiding those insignificant flies and their weird expression, Asia agreed to answer a last question about herself :

"So, Asia-san, where are you from ?

Ah, I've already told you, nah ? I'm from far away !"

A light smirk delineated on her lips in front of a confused Tsukushi who was wondering if Asia had just made a fool of her.

Yet, noises from the dense crowd increased so much that the two young girls turned their head towards the place where a scene was set. Loads of voices kept screaming like an awful requiem :

"F4, F4, F4 !"

Bored at its highest point, Asia asked finally :

"What the heck is 'F4'?

They are four boys from the school, the four most famous and rich heirs from the whole Japan. They're all three-year students but as far as I can remember, I've never seen them wearing their uniform and it's not the only rule they pass through...

Are they interesting guys ? By the way you look at me, do I must deduce that they're no more than poor freaks only supported by famous Mom and Daddy ?

They feel superior and rule the whole school, yes, I mean they control it, utterly."

Asia was now more informed than before and let a delightful mocking expression on her pale-skinned face. One of the four guys in the middle of the place totally surrounded by noisy students, the tallest one let his marble eyes roam above loads of beautiful girls cheering for his handsome figure. He didn't react nor notice the beauties, however something else managed to catch his attention.

Two girls as different as water and fire were standing in the middle of the others and seemed to sparkle intensively. The more little one was a petite frame with delicious chocolate eyes which revealed innocence and strangely almost controlled hatred, a little angel who can fight if she chose to. Her long thick dark hair framed her tiny cute face with charm. He had ever seen her before but she looked lonely and a bit shy : a poor girl the others had said... At her sides, a wild girl was there, eyes rashly focused on the scene, indeed on himself. She sparkled like a fire thanks to her wild red hair which curled a bit near her ears. She was a foreigner, as sure as eggs are eggs with this unusual wan face added with light freckles on her cheeks. Actually if the boy had noticed them, it was due to their being fearless, unlike the others.

After that bullying session, students left, eyes sparkling with awful and murderous glee. It was hard to believe that they had just assisted to an unfair judgement. All in all, it was right, young can be even more cruel than their elders. This day sealed the new friendship between the two girls, and deep in their hope, they were willing for nothing more than revenge.


End file.
